yokaikitchenfandomcom-20200222-history
Their Lies
Their Lies is the story told in the Elite stages of Kunlun Peaks. The focus of the story are Ebony and Windle, with flashbacks of their childhood and how Windle ended up the Kylin King, with the Kylin Clan's attempts to lobby for a new Realm continuing in the background. Chapter 1 Cyanbird Alex: You are a guest of Cloud City. Her Majesty Queen West has ordered me to show you around. This is a very popular restaurant in Kunlun. Kylin Ebony: I'll be fine. Just pick a place that we can talk. Fox Roxy: Ah, Lady Alex. Cat Moonbell: The one brought by Alex looked familiar... Moonbell noticed the guy in black. His tattoo looked menacing. Fox Roxy: What a fierce looking Yokai... I'm scared... > (Saw the gourd tied to his waist) Oh he's the doctor from Mount Fruity. He helped me once. Fox Roxy: (Relieved) Ah, him. I thought he was an assassin. If I were his patient, I'd be scared to death. Kylin Ebony: (Frowned and looked this way) What did you just say? Fox Roxy: (Shivered and hid behind me) Boss... Cat Moonbell: Roxy, grow a pair! Kylin Ebony: (Produced a document) My Lady, please pass this document to Queen West. Cyanbird Alex: (Smiled) We shouldn't talk business during dinner. Kylin Ebony: That's what I came here for. Cyanbird Alex: I heard that you are now an obstretrician and you rarely go back to you clan. Then why are you suddenly managing clan issues? Kylin Ebony: So? Cyanbird Alex: Queen West has spoken. She rejected the motion of opening a new realm. It's not like opening a playground. There are lives at stake here. Kylin Ebony: We've done proper risk assessment. I still think that you should take a look at this plan before you make you decision. It would greatly benefit Kunlun Peaks. Kylin Ebony: I'm a doctor. I wouldn't joke about lives. Fox Roxy: Whoa, look at them. What are they arguing about? Cat Moonbell: I've never seen Alex so abrasive. What's going on? Someone asked for the bill when Roxy and Moonbell were gossiping. Cyanbird Alex: Roxy, check please. (Got up and looked at Ebony) On behalf of Her Majesty Queen West, I hereby reject your motion to open up a new realm. Cyanbird Alex: You know half of the Yokai Council rejected your motion. Queen West alone wouldn't change anything. Kylin Ebony: We are lobbying all over Spirit Realm. If we just let go like that, we'd never succeed. Cyanbird Alex: You're a stubborn one. I have other business to attend too. Farewell. Kylin Ebony: (Caught her up) Wait! At this moment, Ebony received a call on his phone. He looked serious and flew towards the suburb. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Windle studied even harder since then. No one was even close to catch up with him. When he was 100 years old, Ebony was to leave the primary school as the Prince and enlist in the Kylin Institute for better education. The elders of the clan decided that he could choose one study partner. Kylin Ebony: (Pointed to Windle sitting on the wheelchair) I want him. Kylin Windle: (Raised his head) Me? (Lowered his head again) I don't deserve it... Kylin Elder: Have you thought it through? He's a half-blooded low-life bastard. He has an inborn disability that can't be fixed. He can't look after you. Kylin Ebony: I'm looking for a study partner, not a servant. It's his talents I'm interested in. (Turned to Windle) Hey, follow me. Windle knew Ebony was determined. He nodded. Young Ebony got into trouble a lot. Windle was always there for him. Kylin Windle: (Outside the locked door) Ebbie? Have you pissed off the elders again? Kylin Ebony: Yeah. I'll be locked here for just a few day. I'll be all right. Kylin Windle: I stole a drumstick from the kitchen for you... How do I give it to you? Kylin Ebony: No thanks. I'm not hungry. Kylin Windle: (He pushed himself out of the wheelchair and knelt on the ground and snuck the drumstick in from a trap on the door.) There you go. Ebbie, you must be hungry. Eat! Kylin Ebony: (Startled) Windle, have you had a fall? Are you all right? Kylin Windle: I'm fine. Don't worry. Is it any good? Kylin Ebony: (Took a bite) It's very good... (Finished the drumstick quickly) Thank you, Windle. Kylin Windle: (Relieved) I'm glad you like it. To see Windle happy, Ebony felt happy too. With this in mind, Ebony never said anything. Kylin Ebony: Windle thought I loved meat from that moment. But in fact I was allergic to meat. Kylin Ebony: Despite the discomfort, I ate the whole thing. All because of the trouble Windle took. Kylin Ebony: Over the years, I couldn't refuse any meat dishes he made. I don't want him to be sad. Chapter 9 Years went by, Windle became the youngest chancellor of the Kylin Clan. He was known to be the best advisor to a king. Everyone thought he would assist Ebony in the future to make the Kylin Clan prosperous again But Prince Ebony never wanted to rule the clan. All he ever wanted was to become a doctor. Kylin Windle: You don't want the throne? But you're the only rightful heir. It says on the testamentary edict. Kylin Ebony: I'm not fit to be a king. I can't lead. Kylin Ebony: Windle, you're the most talented one in our clan. You should be the king. Kylin Windle: Ebbie?! Kylin Ebony: I've made up my mind. This is your chance to shine. I will abdicate and hand over the throne to you. Kylin Windle: But I don't want to... (I've worked so hard that I could be with you.) Kylin Ebony: (Continued) I'll become an obstretrician. You know me. I like bringing new lives to this world. I've studied medicine for so many years. This is what I wanted to do. This is what I can do. Kylin Ebony: And I've been perfecting my medicine skills. Maybe someday, I'll be able to cure your legs. Kylin Windle: ... Windle found that he was unable to turn down any request from Ebony. He didn't know when it all started... For so many years, Ebony shielded Windle. It was time for Windle to return the favor. Kylin Ebony: Windle, what did you want to say? Kylin Windle: I wanted to say, since you put your trust in me, I'll do it. (Present time) Kylin Ebony: Now that I think of it, what a nasty thing I did, giving him such a big mess. Cat Moonbell: So the gossip on Spirit Monthly isn't all fake. Fox Roxy: What gossip? Cat Moonbell: They say that the current Kylin King had a humble beginning, he is not the rightful heir and he endured the abuse from the elders of the clan for many years. Kylin Ebony: Really? Windle never told me this. I was devoted to my career. I should have paid more attention to him. Chapter 10 Ebony left the restaurant and thought about what he just said. After quite a while, he made up his mind and took out his phone. Kylin Ebony: Windle? I've made up my mind. I'm not going back to the hopital. I'll go back to the clan to assist you. Kylin Windle: Ebbie, you don't have to... Kylin Ebony: I left alone to deal with all that nonsense for all these years. I can't... Kylin Windle: If you are worried that I can't handle all the things by myself, don't. I've recruited some talents. Better than you in managing clan affairs, actually. Kylin Ebony: I... Kylin Windle: Ebbie, you're a Yokai with a free spirit. You despise power. Kylin Windle: Yet you are the most loving and caring one I know. You love and care every life being. Kylin Windle: I want you to be like the sun, to shine all over the Spirit Realm. Don't limit yourself in this part of land. Kylin Ebony: I'm not as good as you described. Kylin Windle: To me, you are. Kylin Windle: So, go back to be a doctor. Kylin Ebony: Windle... (The two looked at each other for a long time.) Fine, I can't win with you. In the alley across the street, there were two Yokais dressed in black capes, watching Ebony entering the hospital. The Man in Black: Should we report this? The Man in Black*: Kylin Clan wouldn't have an impact on our plan. Chapter 11 Screenshot 20191216-115824 Yokai Kitchen.jpg|CG of this map story Notes *Though it said The Man in Black, this character is in fact a second person and a woman.